Portable equipments such as a mobile phone, a digital camera, a DMP, a PMP, MP3P and PDA are sold and used in a market. Demands for the portable equipments by the public are drastically increasing. Since the portable equipments require different types of batteries according to models and manufactures thereof, a universal charger for charging batteries of the mobile phones regardless of types thereof has been introduced.
However, the universal charger for the mobile phones is large in size and a user should personally adjust charging pins so that the charging pins contacts a charging terminal of the battery. Therefore, the charger is inconvenient and a service provider is sometimes required to provide a charging service.
Moreover, while a universal charger for charging a battery by inserting a connector of the charger into a pin connector of the mobile phone is available, the entire mobile phone rather than the battery itself is required for charging, resulting in a loss, a failure or a damage of the mobile phone. The universal charger also has a very slow charging speed and cannot be used for the battery of various mobile equipments having different types of pin connectors.